


Flesym Eb Ot Erised I

by Wetty_Tamm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Misgendering, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetty_Tamm/pseuds/Wetty_Tamm
Summary: Someone besides Harry also finds the Mirror of Erised
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Flesym Eb Ot Erised I

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this story isnt Betaed.
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've been able to shake out of my head in a long LONG time. I hope you like what was supposed to be a oneshot

December 23 12:00pm the train had left about an hour ago and the remaining students weren't anywhere near his chosen classroom.

"Honey" Albus Dumbledore called, putting magic in his voice. A female house elf in a purple tea towel and golden yellow doilie popped in.

"Yes Master Albus Head Percival Boss Wolfric Sir Brian Sir! Whats can Honey be doings for yous?" Honey the Hogwarts elf assigned as the Headmasters personal elf asked with a bow. She had large ears that went up before drooping backwards near the top and a wide flat nose like a book was strapped to her face.

"Yes, I need you to move The Mirror of Erised to the classroom I showed you last Saturday." Dumbledore started "and after that I'd appreciate you bringing lunch and providing company." 

"Honey will do!" The house elf said eagerly popping out of existence.

Less than three minutes later Honey returned with a tray housing 2 cornish hens, soup, chips and two drinks a bottle of mulled mead and an espresso. She set one hen, a soup, and the mulled mead in front of Dumbledore and the other across from him at a padded stool that wasn't there when she left. She climbed onto it and perched herself, knowing what was expected of her, and picked up the sandwich to start eating.

They made idle chit chat for a few minutes before one of the bobbles in the office made a *wipple wipple wipple* sound. "Master Albus Head Percival Boss Wolfric Sir Brian Sir what bes that?" Honey asked curiously.

"Ah no mead to worry Honey that is the outermost proximity alarm for the classroom with the mirror. No need to worry."

They finished eating and Honey popped out with the dishes when the same bobble made a *wooble wooble wooble* sound. This interested Dumbledore enough to pull out a crystal ball connected to a monitoring spell on the room though he didn't look into it until the bobble made a *waffle waffle waffle* noise.

Peering in he watched the eldest Weasley left at Hogwarts, Percy, enter the room. He watched as Percey looked into the mirror and silently screamed before running out.

"Interesting and curious" Dumbledore thought before unsuccessfully trying to figure out how someones deepest desire could cause such a reaction.

Channeling his magic into his voice again he said "Honey please check on mister Percy Weasley and pass on his state."

Minutes later Honey appeared again in his office "Master Albus Head Percival Boss Wolfric Sir Brian Sir Misters Percy is being cry and angry sir, he's be attacking the walls without magicks sir."

"Interesting" Dumbledore thought "Please watch him for the next two hours and only intervene if he attempts to hurt himself too badly and the admittedly unlikely event he tries to hurt another. Then task one of the other elfs to take over, keep 2 hour shifts until he goes to bed. Report any incidents to me."

"Yes sir, Honey will do" she said before once again popping out.

There was only one incident where he would have broken his hand without elf intervention before he went to Madame Pomfrey for a calming draft and went to bed early.

December 24th 11:00am Dumbledore heard the second alarm again and got his crystal ball ready. He had added listening charms to the array after the previous days oddity. When the *waffle waffle waffle* went off again he was surprised to see Percey back with a stack of books, parchment, ink pot, and quill. He pulled a desk and chair from the side of the room and put it right in front of the mirror before setting up his supplies on the desk, opening one of the books to a bookmark and start writing.

"Very curious" Dumbledore thought to himself debating whether to go to the room himself to examine the young Weasley boys work. He stayed there for several hours sitting in silence reading, writing, and staring until his stomach made a loud noise letting him know it was dinner time.

He showed up for only 90 minutes on Christmas day, and brought sandwiches on Boxing day staying until curfew.

On the 27th 20 minutes before Percy would leave Dumbledore made his way to the room, he'd deal with Percy first then Harry after. 

"So -- back again, mister Weasley?"

Percy felt as though his insides had turned to stone. He looked behind him. Standing by the wall were his desk had been was none other than Headmaster Dumbledore. He must have walked right in while Percy was completely engrossed in his work, so desperate hadn't noticed him.

"I -- I didn't see you, sir. "

"Strange how nearsighted homework can make you," said Dumbledore, and Percy was relieved to see that he was smiling. 

"It's not homework sir" Percy admitted.

"No I suppose it's not." Dumbledore said sadly, walking over to Percy, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. "

"I can explain, Sir. "

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

"Shows one their deepest most desperate desire, even if that desire has been buried so deep the person hasn't realized it themselves."

"Oh, few would put it in such terms Mr  
Weasley, and far fewer so young."

"Sir, can you see my desire from there?" Percy asked nervously.

"Luckily one of the mercies of the mirror is it cannot show a person another's desire."

Percy stood up at this point "shame, but the hat must have put me in Gryffindor for a reason." 

It was at this point Dumbledore noticed Percy was shaking. 'The hurt his desire caused, the fact that he keeps coming back, and the disappointment at not being able to show someone else his desire makes for an interesting puzzle.'

"Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow" Dumbledore started before being interrupted.

"NO!" Percy started, tears welling in his eyes "Just one more day Sir, please! I'm almost done with my preparations."

"And what kind of preparations would those be anyway?" Dumbledore was surprised at Percy's reaction.

"I found the mirror on the 23rd and after accepting what it showed I wasn't satisfied just looking at my desires. For the past four days I have been planning how to make my desires, at least the biggest one it showed, reality." Percy started to cry at this point "I need just one more day, and if I don't have my goal literally in sight I fear I'll lose courage."

"Alright mister Weasley, one more day." Dumbledore said shocked by the passion in the most mild mannered of Gryffindors since before the war ended. "But no more, I will not let you waste away in front of this mirror."

"Th thank you Sir" Percy said, his tears stopping.

"You should head back to Gryffindor Tower mister Weasley, it wouldn't do to have a prefect out after curfew.

"Yes sir, Percy said realizing it was about the time he would leave anyway. After gathering up his supplies and putting his desk back against the wall he stepped in the doorway. "Sir, you didn't look at my books or paper or ask about what I saw."

"Correct mister Weasley, what the mirror shows is most personal."

"Sir, may I tell you what I saw?" Percy asked.

"You may but be warned simply telling someone without context can be insufficient in conveying its importance and meaning. So forgive me if I am unable to understand."

"Yes sir. I see myself as a seventh year" Percy started "and I'm" he shook and his voice wavered "and I'm head girl."

Dumbledore strained to hear these words, and his eyes grew imperceptibly wider when he did. "Mister I'm sorry Miss Weasley there is nothing wrong with such a desire, my Alchemy master Nicholas Flamel was born a girl and later developed the original techniques for both Witch to Wizard and Wizard to Witch modifications, as they were originally known."

Percy looked relieved, and she let out a sigh of relief "Thank you sir" before leaving.

'That was interesting' I'll have to keep up to date on how she does' Dumbledore thought as he went to sit on the desk Percy used and wait for Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of what I originally planned to write, and didn't intend to continue. But this isn't an end in any way and I already find myself writing more. Don't know what'll happen but lets find out together.


End file.
